


Tending Wounds

by psghayleaux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and James finally find some common ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during or after the third movie.
> 
> Originally posted to piratechallenge on LiveJournal.

In the end James had realized that respectability wasn't all he'd remembered it to be. Being under Becket's command had chafed so he'd left and once again found himself in Tortuga. The newly recovered Black Pearl and her captain and crew arrived not long after.

He'd witnessed Elizabeth telling Will he wasn't pirate enough for her anymore. Part of him was happy Will too had lost her but a bigger part sympathized with him.

In the end Jack's charm had won out over the both of them.

James and Will watched morosely from the dock as Jack and Elizabeth sailed off without them.

He tried to pat Will on the back in what he hoped was a consolatory fashion. Though he hardly touched him Will flinched.

"Is there something the matter? Is my touching you that repulsive?"

"I was whipped while on board the Flying Dutchman, there hasn't been time or the help for me to tend the wounds."

"Well that needn't be the case any longer, come with me."

Will looked surprised at his concern, but followed him willingly enough. Norrington took him back to the room he was renting, it was shabby but fairly clean. Once there he instructed Will to take off his shirt and lay down on the bed. While he was doing that James fetched a basin of water and a clean rag. He also managed to find the healing salve he had in his meager possessions.

He cleaned the whip marks carefully wincing in sympathy every time Will did. When he was done he gently spread the salve on Will's back then stepped back from the bed.

"There, I've done what I can."

"Thank you Norrington, James. You're the last person I'd have expected to find tenting my wounds," he smiled ruefully," Then again the only two I could have imagined doing so have run off together. Which is not to say your help wasn't appreciated."

"I have been in your shoes, watching the woman I love run off with another man."

"I see your point, although you had no one to tend your wounds for you."

"I had none."

"None that could be seen."

"Are you saying you can help me with these invisible wounds of mine?"

Will looked at him sideways, "I'm sure we can figure something out."


End file.
